


Official

by rsa_27



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Romance, Song Lyrics, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsa_27/pseuds/rsa_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post this season. Hook confronts Emma about their relationship, based on the song "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official

**Author's Note:**

> Just a late night drabble that ended up longer than I intended and less angsty as originally planned. Hope you enjoy!

_I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

~~~~

He called her but she didn’t answer. _Why do I carry this bloody thing with me if she’s gonna ignore me?_ He tried again. And then one more time.

“Hi, you’ve reached Emma. Leave me a message and I’ll call you back as soon as I can.”

_I’m not going to leave a message. She won’t listen to it. A text, maybe._

He touched the green message icon and her name popped up. He always left it on her page.

_Killian: I really need to speak to you, love. Please call me._

Sent.

Delivered.

Read 8:55 PM.

 _Woah, didn’t expect that_. She had almost immediately read his text. She was on her phone.

_Killian: I’m quite perceptive, Swan. I know you’re avoiding me._

_Emma: Is that a problem, Jones?_

_Killian: It is when I really need to speak to you._

_Emma: what do you want?_

_Killian: Can we speak face-to-face please?_

_Emma: ugh. I’ll meet you at Granny’s in 15._

_Killian: Make it the docks. That woman’s hearing is wolf-like. The irony of that is not lost on me._

He could almost hear Emma groaning at his joke. It took her a few minutes but she replied.

_Emma: Fine._

Hook had learned a few things about this realm, including the usage of periods in a text. It meant she was angry. And anytime a woman said “fine”, she truly meant “nothing is fine, go to hell.” That was a universal thing, it crossed the realms. He threw on his leather jacket and started walking to the docks. He wanted to be there before her to give himself time to mentally prepare for the conversation. She would throw all kinds of things at him and the wall around her heart would be high, topped with an electrical fence.

Hook took his seat at the end of the dock, feet dangling above the water. There was no place he felt more comfortable than near the water. He drew strength from the sound and salty air.

He heard footsteps behind him. He knew her so well, he could read her mood from the way she walked. Her steps were sure-footed and heavy against the wood, her frustration and annoyance clear. He never looked back to see her face. He knew well the look that would be evident in her eyes. Her green eyes would be stormy and dark.

She sat down beside him, but said nothing. He wasn’t quite ready to break the silence either. They just sat there, looking out at the water, while she swung her feet back and forth. Eventually, the silence crawled under her skin, driving her wild with frustration.

“Talk pirate. I don’t have all night.” Her voice was strong and to the point. No emotion showing. _Typical Emma._

“I’m not sure where to start, so just bear with me.” He let his mind wonder until he found the starting point of his thought. He held tight to it, or it would be lost in the beating of the storm inside his heart.

“You told me to be patient, love. And I tried. I stayed hoping you’d eventually come around and reciprocate what I felt…. I’ve run out of patience, Emma. I need _something_.” That last word came out almost like a plea. He sounded exasperated when he meant to sound gentle. She remained motionless beside him, her eyes focusing on the green light across the water.

“Emma, you saved my life from Ingrid with True Love’s kiss. I know that’s a lot to process, but it seems so… obvious to me. Darling, I will be loving you until I’m a thousand years old. There’s nothing I can do to hide that. Hell, I don’t want to hide it. I want the world to know it. I want to…” She cut him off as her magic bubbled inside of her and waves started to form in the calm water.

“Talk to me, Emma. Tell me what’s happening in your heart, love. Please.” He wanted to reach for her hand but was afraid he would cause a tsunami to burst out of her.

“You think I haven’t been thinking about this?!” Her words came at him like a dagger. “I haven’t _stopped_ thinking about what happened! You clearly don’t understand me then. I’m not the open book you say I am, Hook. I’ve been afraid of love all my life. Afraid of loving my foster home parents, because I would always have to leave. Afraid to love after Neal left me, alone, in a damp and dark cell, with a baby on the way. I replayed his words in my head every night. He was my foundation, my safety, and all I could hear where those broken promises, each word lost in the echo in my mind. I’ve been crossed and lost and told ‘no’. I fought and came out strong. I can’t just let that go, because this one kiss is supposed to mean the world to me.”

“You’re bloody joking, right? You can’t let me in because you think I’m like him?!” He sounded hurt, and angry, and irritated with her.

“You’re not like him. But it’s hard to let your walls down after trying for so long to make them stronger! And besides, I may come from a fairy tale family, but I’m not quite sold on the true love thing.” There was feigned disdain in her voice, and he picked right up on that.

“Right. Because you watched your parents fall in love and that meant nothing.”

“My parents aren’t us. You’re a pirate and I’m a thief turned sheriff. Not exactly true love material. People don’t just fall in love like this.”

“People fall in love in mysterious ways, Swan. Like when this woman tied me to a tree…” The sarcastic tone of his voice made her want to laugh, but she stayed inside her fortress.

“I just don’t know what to do about any of this. This isn’t natural. It’s not a part of the non-magical world I grew in.”

“So while you figure out how you feel, you want me to sit here in this bloody _limbo_?! It’s driving me crazy, Swan. I need something!”

“Be pati---“

“No. Don’t. Don’t finish that.”

“But that’s what I need you to do.”

He sighed, a frustratingly long sigh. “Stop.”

“Stop what?”

“You’re not the only one who can tell when people are lying, Emma. You’re lying to yourself and you’re lying to me. Stop that.”

She paused to collect her thoughts. He panicked at her silence. At this point, he had no idea what she could possibly say to him. That scared him. He had worked so hard to make her open up. If she shut him out, he would fall apart.

But she didn’t say a single thing.

“Fine. I give up. I’ll be gone in the morning.” He just couldn’t take it anymore. He would love her for the rest of his life, he knew that. He would have to deal with that fire inside of him, that gaping hole in his heart, but he couldn’t survive it if he had to see her every day. He would get a ship and crew tonight and be out exploring the waters by dawn. Killian got up and started to walk away from her, when she called out.

“Wait...” her voice was breaking. _When did she start crying? How did I miss that?_

She was still looking at the water, her back to him. He took a step back towards her and that made her move.

She stood in front of him, red-eyed and afraid.

“I don’t know how to do this. It’s never worked out before. I’m not gonna lie to you. I care about you. I want this too. But… I’m afraid to love you because I’m petrified that you’ll leave. And hearing you actually say that you would leave… I can’t handle it…”

“You won’t be doing this alone, you know. It’s a partnership, Emma.” He took a tentative step towards her, and when she didn’t shy away, he took her hand.

“You forget I’ve had my share of losses in my ridiculously long life. But I think that, if there is some sort of higher power, they let me live this long so I could find you. There’s not a thing in this world that can pull me away from you.” A single tear dropped on her cheek and he brushed it away with his hook. He wasn’t gonna let go of her hand any time soon, not even to brush away tears.

“We will heal these broken hearts together. I swear it will get easier, love. You won’t ever be alone again.”

He felt her body relax. She let out a heavy breath, as if she was breathing out all the fears, all the insecurities, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the green storm had passed. It was a calm, green sea again.

“So… what do we do now?”

“We try our best to make it work. But I’m confident it will.” He smiled at her. It was an innocent and calm smile. Her wall was down, he was inside the fortress, holding on to his princess. There was a weight off his shoulders now.

“I guess we should… make it official then?” She smiled shyly at him. She wanted this, he knew she did. But the fear was still there. It didn’t matter to him, though. In time, he would prove himself and all that fear would be replaced by his love for her.

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that, love. This whole bloody town gossips. They’ll make it official for us.” He pulled her closer to him, her body heat sending electric shocks up and down his spine. “Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to kiss my girlfriend.”

~~~~

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I’m thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are._


End file.
